


Blessings

by ajvicka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Church Sex, Drinking, I'm Going to Hell, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Table Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: Louis is in love with priest!Harry.Shameless smut.





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Fleabag recently and OMG the hot priest is A Concept. Also I wanted to experiment with first person POV. I normally don't write like that and i would love feedback.  
Love to Andrejka, my beautiful beta.  
Another thing for my horny gremlin J.

Even though it was quite late, the church door was still open and so I decided to try my luck. Loneliness was gnawing at me again and seeing Harry would help, even if I would miss him even more later.

I stepped in, the space of the church was dimly lit. The odd wet smell of myrrh hit me in a nose, but it was not unpleasant. Shadowy figure was moving by the altar. Harry was probably preparing the church for tomorrow. I cleared my throat to catch his attention. Harry turned, a bit in shock of seeing someone in here this late but when he realised it’s me, he smiled. 

“Hi, Lou. Didn’t expect you.”  
“Hey Father, didn’t see me coming either. I was just in the neighbourhood.” I smiled with what I hoped was an apologetical tone, gesturing towards the door to show the direction I came from.  
“Ah, it’s just the two of us, remember what I told you? And been in the neighbourhood? You live two blocks away. You’re always around somewhere,” Harry joked and put the leaflets he was arranging before down. He walked from the altar and stopped two steps in front of me. Friendly distance.  
“Ah, sorry Harry. Yeah, that’s true.” I looked at my feet. He had no idea what even saying his name did to me. Could I make another step closer to him without looking suspicious? I paused for tad bit too long and Harry tilted his head as if in recognition that there is something wrong with me tonight.  
“You seem marry tonight. What were you doing?” I asked. Harry let his suspicion go.  
“Tomorrow we have a wedding. Two lovely girls! Would you believe that? They feared we wouldn’t let them have their wedding here but they went to this church their whole life... It only makes sense. Do you want a drink?” Harry asked and turned back to the altar. He seemed so relaxed, so genuinely happy for the women. He was so good and I loved that about him. Then from behind one of the benches he pulled a bottle of whiskey. He was sometimes also very bad. I loved that maybe even more.  
“Father!” I called fake appalled. “You are drinking? In a church? I guess it’s not the wedding that put you in such a good spirits.”  
“Haha, very funny. And trust me, it’s not the worst I’ve done in here.” Harry opened the bottle and offered it to me. I took a swing and felt a tension slowly falling away from my shoulders, not because of the alcohol but because of the way father was looking at me, friendly and open as always. It made me feel safe.  
“Oh really? What is the worst thing you’ve done here?” Harry looked at me once more. Then he slid on to the bench and patted the place next to him so I sat close. Then Harry started a long story about how he once scared children on Halloween pretending to be the Holy Spirit and threatening them with pulling all of their teeth out if they don’t brush them. The bottle was passing between us and by the end of the story I was rolling with laughter.  
“It’s not very kind from me.” He paused and looked me in the eye. “Now, tell me, what’s bothering you, Louis?” Harry asked, suddenly serious.  
I stumbled across my own words and thoughts. What could I tell him? _Hey father this crush I have on you is getting out of control because I miss you enough to try to look for you in the middle of the night._  
“I… ugh… I don’t know.”  
“Would it be better if we did it in confessor?” Harry suggested.  
“Yes, yes it would.” We both stood, Harry took last big swing of whiskey and then pressed the bottle into my hands before stepping inside and closing the wooden door behind himself.  
Now, Louis, now you can bolt. But is that what I really want? Do I really want to be embarrassed like that? Or do I take the leap of faith and hope for mercy?  
With a sigh I stepped into the booth pulling the curtain behind me. I started to peel the label from the bottle just to focus on something else.  
“Come on, Lou. You know how this goes,” he teased me from the other side. It actually really helped being here. It gave me sense of privacy, of secrecy. It felt like once I leave this booth, whatever I say will be forgotten.  
“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” And then nothing. What I wanted to talk about? Why did I let myself be pulled in here? Oh yeah because I love him and I have no one else to tell that to because they would laugh. At best. I took another gulp. He didn’t say anything. He just waited. He is patient and I’m not so I’ll spill sooner or later and we both know it. Shit.  
“There’s this man… I really like.”  
“Oh?” It was impossible to read his emotion without seeing his face. He didn’t let anything on with his voice beside a slight curiosity.  
“Yeah. He’s great. We get on really well. He’s funny and he has genuinely good personality. His hair is amazing, I could spend days running my hands through it. And his voice… He’s the whole package, really.”  
“But?”  
“But we can’t be together.” I sighed.  
“Why?”  
“I can’t tell you that.”  
“OK. And why can’t you tell me that? Is he someone important? Is someone threatening you?”  
“No, nothing that dramatic. He’s just unreachable.”  
“But why? You seem like you really like this guy and you yourself are amazing. I believe the feelings have to be mutual.”  
“Doubt it. For all I know he might not even be gay.”  
“Do I know him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Who is it, Louis?” His tone took up a different tone. He was trying to control himself but he was not so casual and indifferent anymore. He sounded accusing even. The feeling of safety was gone. I am on very thin ice and I don’t even know how I got there. I could run. I am going to run. Do I want to break the ice before that though? I stood up, the liquor giving me the boldness I would never have anyways.  
“It’s you,” I said as I pulled back the curtain and dashed to the door.  
I heard the wood behind me creak and the door bang against the wall as he ran after me. I was ahead by quite a lot but he has damn long legs. Just as I was reaching for the handle of the door and off to the merciful night, he body-slammed me against the door, knocking the air out of my lungs.  
“Well, that’s not very nice to prop a bomb like that and then dash,” he said, breathing hard into my ear.  
I shivered. I couldn’t help it. We’ve never been so close before. And he had to feel it, pressing into me from thighs to neck. His strong big hands griped my hips and he pinned me to the door to keep me immobile while he let just a sliver of space between us.  
“Lucky for you, he belongs to reformed church, he is gay and very much into you.” Wait, what? Really?  
“Forgive me Father for I’m about to sin,” he whispered more to himself than to me. He dropped to his knees.  
He nuzzled his face against my butt. His huge hands were pinning me by hips to the door but then he pulled me against him just enough for him to slide his fingers in front of me to undo my belt, button and zipper. He hooked his fingers behind my jeans and underpants and tugged.  
“Father Harry!”  
“Yes Lou, my boy?” his voice rumbled between my cheeks. Instead of an answer, I shrieked. His tongue swiped from the back of my balls to the top of my cleft. I still felt the tingling on my hole when he did it again. And again once more, suck, bite, repeat everything. Slowly, he paid more and more attention only to my hole. Harry ate me out in earnest in his black priest cloak and white collar. I looked down between my legs and caught a quick glance at his chin and neck, rest hidden by my jeans and my rock hard cock. I haven’t even noticed that happening because I was so threw off the track with his actions. He was making a mess out of me and himself on himself. His white collar was stained with the dribbling saliva. It was so hot for some reason. Maybe it was the obvious proof of what he is doing to me even though he shouldn’t. Forbidden fruit. The thought send the shiver down my spine. If he just… Just a little bit there…  
Harry jabbed his tongue right in the middle of the my hole and started to fuck it with his tongue. I arched my back on instinct, giving Hazza better access. I screamed and came and the echo screamed back. By the returning chorus of the final moan it sounded as if I came a thousand times.  
I felt him stand up behind me. My knees were weak and the top half of my body just kind of hanged on the door.  
“Lou, Baby, you’re perfect,” Harry said. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled so we were pressed together back to front. His other hand splayed against my stomach and pushed so he could better grind against my backside.  
He let go of my hair and took me by my throat. He held me firm but gentle enough for me to breathe easily until he moved. He dragged me backwards to a side room. I choked and half-heartedly struggled, but I was helpless against him and I liked that maybe more than I should. When we were inside of the room, more like a cupboard actually, he let me go and went around his business. He closed the door and started moving things off the table behind me while I just stood there.  
When he seemed like he’s done he grabbed me by the hand and tugged me to the table. He sat me up on it, pushed my body down and my legs up. He tugged my pants off the rest of the way and threw them under us. My feet rested on the edge of the table. I laid under him on display and he looked at me, face still dirty, eyes wild and hungry.  
Father Harry opened the drawer of the table beneath me, took a bottle out and squeezed its content onto my hole. It was cold and I flinched on instinct but he held me by hip firmly in place. He dropped the oil back into the drawer and pushed it closed by his thighs. With his free hand he opened his clothes and took his cock out. This beautiful man, still in all black, had the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen.  
He took one of my legs and put it over his shoulder. Then his fingers slid over my hole and one dipped in with ease. Two also weren’t much of a problem. He angled his wrist and suddenly he was stroking my prostate lightly. I shudder, breathing fast like if I ran a marathon. My dick was hard again against my stomach. The stimulation was amazing but it was not building. He kept the same angle, speed and pressure and he wouldn’t let me move to meet him. The frustration build up from there until I was practically squirming. He didn’t stop nor didn’t he speed up. I was getting ready to blow at any moment he chooses.  
He took his finger down and bend over to kiss me. He had to bend me in half with my leg still up his shoulder but his lips were so soft and tasted like Honey Jack. The kiss was slow and filled with yearning. It changed the pace completely and I couldn’t be happier in the moment.  
He rested his forehead on mine, breathing softly in my face. “Lou?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you mean it?”  
“Mean what?”  
“What you said about me… in the confessor.” He was so close, there was nowhere to hide.  
“Um… yeah,” I said, feeling blood rush into my face. He kissed the tip of my nose.  
“I love you too,” he said as he slid three fingers in me and began to massage my prostate harder, better than before.  
“Oh my god…” I moaned.  
“Yes?” Harry answered, the cheeky little shit. I shot him a look but he pecked my lips once more and then stood up straight again. Then he fished out a condom from somewhere beneath me, put it on and slid inside me.  
He was a vision as he bottomed out. In his black cloak he looked composed, untouchable. I felt his dick shallowly sliding inside me, perhaps teasing himself just as much as he was teasing me, when all I wanted was for him to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk. He was the man of God but in this moment his face was more human than anything I’ve seen before. His expression was wrecked. I felt so full of him. He was above me, against me, his hands were under me, inside my body and soul. It was exhausting and at the same time intense. I felt like I could fly with nothing more than this man in my arms.  
He started to fuck me. Like really fuck me. No restriction. He hit my prostate sometimes, more like on any accident but it make me shake every time. I was balancing on the sharp edge of pleasure and pain. Tears gathered up in my eyes. My blood caught alight again. Then he slowed down, more of the rocking then sharp thrusts, prolonging the moment for both of us. It felt so good. Perfect even and right even though I was getting fucked by a priest in a church backroom. But it was with him, for him, by him. Harry.  
He threw my other leg on his shoulder, bending me in half and hitting my prostate dead on. He held my ass in the air pushing me further against him. Then he lowered himself and kissed me and I realised that he meant what he said. He was feeling this way too. He wanted to give me everything he had just as much as I wanted to give him. I couldn’t take this anymore. Tears slid out of my eyes. I ripped myself from his lips and gasped for air and he slid his hand around and took my dick in his hand. It didn’t take much and I was coming all over myself again.  
“Father!” With a few short thrust he came inside me. “Baby…” He breathed next to my ear completely spent. We laid there for what felt like forever. Perfect peaceful eternity. Him and I, us.  
I winced when he finally moved and pulled out. I got up to sit on the table, my ass sore in the best way possible. Then I had to laugh. For the first moment we started talking tonight, he looked like he doesn’t know what to do.  
“What?” he asked, my laugh infecting him and that beautiful mouth stretched into a lopsided smirk.  
“You have something white on your cloak, Father.” It wasn’t even that funny but we both erupted in a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell and I'm taking ya'll with me.  
Thoughts?


End file.
